Circuit-interrupting devices (i.e., switches) include load-breakers, such as vacuum interrupters, that are used to control the flow of electricity through the switch. For example, vacuum interrupters typically include a stationary contact, a moveable contact, and a mechanism for moving the movable contact. To open the electrical circuit defined by the switch, the movable contact is separated from the stationary contact.